A Mere Imitation
by JustaLovelyPerson
Summary: Kagome had always been in the shadow of her older twin sister, Kikyo. When Kikyo suddenly disappears on the day of her marriage, Kagome finds herself taking her sisters place until they find Kikyo. What is a girl to do when she is only a mere imitation?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Okay so, while writing 'How to be the Perfect Boyfriend', my mind started randomly going off topic and, since I've been reading SessKag fanfics, this story came to my mind. Therefore, I felt like I just had to write it out! Hehe. Please read and review! Also, this is my first SessKag fanfic so go easy on me!**

**Title: A Mere Imitation**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M (for later chapters and just to be safe)**

**Couple: SessKag**

**Summary: Kagome had always been in the shadow of her older twin sister, Kikyo. When Kikyo suddenly disappears on the day of her marriage to the heir of the west, Kagome finds herself taking her sisters place until they find Kikyo. What is a girl to do when she is only a mere imitation? **

Chapter 1: Cherry Blossoms

_Edo Japan_

In the summer, especially July, the sun would always shine down on the people on earth. Birds would chirp in the trees, flowers would bloom beautifully, and everyone would be in a joyful mood. Unfortunately, this July day, the 16th to be exact, was gloomy with a heavy downpour. Not to mention the lightning in the sky and the loud clap of thunder.

Kagome wanted to curse the gods for choosing this day to bring misery to people, in particular…her! She sighed in defeat, it was no good. She was not ready. Not for this. She glanced around at the elegant room. The walls of the room were beautifully painted with cherry blossoms and the candles glowing in the room were scented with the scent of jasmine. She truly felt as though she was in a garden. Closing her eyes, she pictured her own garden at home and couldn't help but to smile. At least now she felt a little happier.

"Miss Kagome, please don't squirm so much!" Sango, her maid, pleaded.

Kagome looked at her maid/best friend. "Sango, I told you not to call me that, it's too polite. Besides, I told you that you could call me Kagome when we're alone."

Sango smiled sheepishly. "I know, it's just that I'm so used to calling you that. Plus, the surroundings of this place make me see how different we are in status."

"Now Sango, I already told you that status does not matter! We are all people and everyone should be equal! You know, I tried to talk father into paying your family's debt and just letting you go!"

Sango gasped. "You didn't!"

Kagome nodded. "I did, but he told me that was nonsense and just went on with his work. He never listens to me." At that, Kagome's mood once again saddened.

Her best friend looked at her with sadness also. No matter how much Kagome tried to impress her father, she was always one step lower than her older sister, Kikyo.

Yes, Kagome had an older **twin** sister by the name of Kikyo. The perfect daughter, and the one her father adored. Kikyo had always bested Kagome in everything: archery, manners, and beauty. Everything! Kagome had always wanted to hate her sister, but she found that she could never despise the sibling that loved her so much. Kikyo was the kindest older sister Kagome could ever wish for. She adored Kagome and would always take care of her. Kagome would admit that she was a bit of a tomboy and that's what got her in trouble most of the time. Then Kikyo would show up and miraculously Kagome was not in trouble anymore and would be free from her father's endless lectures.

Unfortunately, the perfect daughter just had to be imperfect on this very day; the day of her marriage. Kagome felt a little resentment for her older sister and mostly for her father. It was her father's fault; he just had to make a stupid deal with the taiyoukai of the west. She remembered it just like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Their father, Hiroto, had called the twins in for a 'talk'. Kagome had thought that he was just going to lecture Kagome again and probably praise Kikyo for something she did wonderfully. _

_Kikyo, always the blunt one, asked. "Father, what have you called us for?"_

_Hiroto looked up from the paper he was working on. "Ah, Kikyo, Kagome, you're finally here. I have some…business to talk about to you two."_

_The twins looked at their father, waiting._

_He sighed. "You see, I made a deal with someone of great power."_

"_What kind of deal, father?" Kagome asked. _

"_And with who?" Kikyo finished. _

_At this he looked embarrassed. "I went to a meeting at Inu no Taisho's castle. After the meeting we were served sake, and unfortunately I had made a deal with the taiyoukai of the west on who could catch the greatest game in his forest."_

"_T-the taiyoukai?" the youngest twin gasped. How could her father make a deal with him? Inu no Taisho was the best hunter throughout the nation. Her father had no chance._

"_There has to be more if you're telling us about this." Kikyo, always the observant one, noticed the nervousness her father was showing in his facial expression. _

_Hiroto gulped inwardly. "You see, there was another part of the deal that we made. Inu no Taisho had heard of how talented my daughters were. Therefore, he stated that if I lost, then I would have to hand over one of you two to be wedded to his oldest son." At this, his two daughters flinched. _

"_And you lost; therefore, you came to inform us that one of us is to be wedded." Kikyo stated, already knowing. _

_On the other hand, Kagome who had also knew this found that she knew who had been picked to wed this heir of the Lord of the West. _

"_Yes, and the lord chose you Kikyo, my eldest daughter."_

_End Flashback_

Kagome had known Kikyo was chosen, and ever the perfect daughter, Kikyo had agreed to help her father. She knew her father was foolish when he was drunk, but why marriage? Kagome sighed. Her poor sister had been in the weirdest of moods throughout the days that passed and Kagome knew that something was wrong with her. Her suspicion was correct when, on this very day, Kikyo had disappeared. Nobody had seen her leave the compounds of the castle, but she had.

Now, with no other choice Kagome had to be the replacement. He had told her in his stern voice that she was to replace Kikyo until they found her. In other words, she was to be Kikyo and marry the heir to the west. Kagome couldn't believe this at first, but it sunk in and wanting to repay her older sister for all that she had done, Kagome was now at the taiyoukai's home getting ready for a marriage that was not for her.

"There, all done!" Sango looked happily at her friend. She looked beautiful. Her hair was put up into a big bun on her head. Surrounding the big bun was the tsunokakushi and golden ornaments were put along the white veil. Her face was painted with lipstick and white powder. The white kimono with prints of white cherry blossoms fit her perfectly. The design was so beautifully done that Sango believed it was very expensive. Somehow, she felt that this kimono fit the image of Kagome perfectly. Sango sighed once more. "You're so beautiful Kagome!"

Kagome looked at Sango with doubt written in her eyes. "I highly doubt it." _Kikyo would always look more beautiful than me._ "And remember, you have to call me Kikyo from now on!"

"Yes, yes," Sango nodded. "Oh, I forgot some stuff!" She then handed Kagome the hakoseko (a small purse sack) and the kaiken (a small encased sword). Then, she put a fan on Kagome's obi. "There, finally completed!"

Kagome glared at Sango. "Do I really need all these stuff?"

"Yes, you do." Before Sango could say anything more, the door slid open and a neko youkai appeared at the entrance.

"Kikyo-sama, we request your presence. The wedding is now to start."

Kagome nodded and turned to Sango. "Wish me luck!"_ A whole lot of it!_

Sango clasped her best friend's hand. "May you be blessed with the luck of your older sister today!"

The brunette smiled at Sango sadly and turned to leave with the neko youkai.

Today, she will be wedded to the heir of the west, Sesshomaru. She honestly hoped to god that she did not mess up.

* * *

><p><strong>And I shall end with that! Please review! I really want to know your opinions to this story! If there's any confusion then I will answer on the next chapter! <strong>


End file.
